timy_tgl_pbsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanggang (song)
Hanggang is a Song by Wency Cornejo in 2003. Covered by Erik Santos and Morrisette Amon for the Theme song of The Better Half. Lyrics Tagalog (original) Ilang ulit mo nang, itinatanong sakin Kung hanggang saan, hanggang saan, hanggang kailan, Hanggang kailan mag tatagal, Ang aking pag mamahal, Hanggang may himig pa akong naririnig, Dito sa aking daig-dig Hanggang may musika akong tinataglay, Kita'y iniibig Giliw wag mo sanang isiping Ikaw ay aking lilisanin, Di ko magagawang Lumayo sayong piling At nais kong malaman mo Kung gaano kita kamahal Hanggang ang diwa ko Tanging sayo laan Mamahalin kailanman Hanggang pag ibig ko'y Hanggang walang hanggan Tanging ikaw lamang Hanggang may himig pa akong naririnig Dito sa aking daig-dig Hanggang may musika akong tinataglay Ika'y iniibig Giliw wag mo sanang isiping Ikaw ay aking lilisanin Di ko magagawang Lumayo sayong piling At nais kong malaman mo Kung gaano kita kamahal Hanggang may puso akong Marunong mag mahal Na ang sinisigaw ay lagi ng ikaw Hanggang saan hanggang kailan Hanggang kailan kita mahal Hanggang ang buhay ko'y Kunin ng may kapal Giliw wag mo sanang isipin Ikaw ay aking lilisanin Di ko magagawang Lumayo sayong piling Hanggang may pag ibig Laging isisigaw, tanging ikaw Hanggang may pag ibig Laging isisigaw, tanging ikaw English How many times have you asked me? If so, where, until, How long will it last, My love, Until I still hear a tune, Here in my world Until I have music, I love you You do not mind thinking about it I will leave you, I can not Stay away from here And I want to know you How much I love you Until my spirit Only you Ever loved Until I love you Until forever Only you I still hear a tune Here in my world Until I have music I have You love it You do not mind thinking about it I will leave you I can not Stay away from here And I want to know you How much I love you Until I have a heart Knowledgeable That shout is always you Until then How long do you love me? Until my life Pick up with thickness You do not want to think about it I will leave you I can not Stay away from here Until there is love Always cry, only you Until there is love Always cry, only you French Finnish Kuinka monta kertaa olet pyytänyt minua? Jos on, niin missä, Kuinka kauan se kestää, Rakkaani, Kunnes kuullaan edelleen viritystä, Tässä minun maailmassani Kunnes minulla on musiikkia, Rakastan sinua Sinun ei pidä ajatella sitä Minä jätän sinut, En voi Pysy kaukana täältä Haluan tuntea sinut Kuinka paljon rakastat minua? Ennen henkeäni Vain sinä Rakastettu Ennen kuin rakastan sinua Ainakin ikuisesti Vain sinä Kuulen silti viritä Tässä minun maailmassani Ennen kuin minulla on musiikkia, minulla on Rakastat sitä Sinun ei pidä ajatella sitä Jätän sinut En voi Pysy kaukana täältä Haluan tuntea sinut Kuinka paljon rakastat minua? Kunnes minulla on sydän puhu rakkautta Tämä huuto on aina sinä Siihen asti Kuinka kauan rakastat minua? Ennen elämääni Nosta paksuus Ette halua ajatella sitä Jätän sinut En voi Pysy kaukana täältä Siihen asti, kunnes on rakkautta Aina huuda, vain sinä Siihen asti, kunnes on rakkautta Aina huuda, vain sinä Swedish Hur många gånger har du frågat mig? Om så är fallet, var, tills, Hur länge kommer det att vara Min kärlek Tills jag fortfarande hör en melodi Här i min värld Tills jag har musik Jag älskar dig Du har inget emot att tänka på det Jag kommer att lämna dig, Jag kan inte Håll dig borta härifrån Och jag vill känna till dig Hur mycket älskar du mig? Till min ande Bara du Någonsin älskad Tills jag älskar dig Fram till evigt Bara du Jag hör fortfarande en melodi Här i min värld Tills jag har musik jag har Du älskar det Du har inget emot att tänka på det Jag kommer att lämna dig Jag kan inte Håll dig borta härifrån Och jag vill känna till dig Hur mycket älskar du mig? Tills jag har ett hjärta tala kärlek Den skrika är alltid du Fram till dess Hur länge älskar du mig? Fram till mitt liv Plocka upp med tjocklek Du vill inte tänka på det Jag kommer att lämna dig Jag kan inte Håll dig borta härifrån Tills det finns kärlek Alltid gråta, bara du Tills det finns kärlek Alltid gråta, bara du